Obliviate
by rainbow6330
Summary: He looked into her teary eyes and felt his heart sinking as the words left his lips "Obliviate".
1. Chapter 1

Obliviate

Chapter one

He was looking outside the window as the rain drops were falling faster and faster. The sky was darkening, but not just because of the storm. No. The world was changing and he knew that the moment for the final battle was getting closer everyday. He wanted all of this to end. He closed his eyes and let his head fall into his hands. He could see her tears streaming down her face as if it was yesterday. He had to do it. He kept telling himself that in hope that it will become easier, but the fact that she will never know his sacrifice or any of that was slowly killing him day by day. He had to find something to do so as to stop thinking about her. It was not safe for any of them. A sudden knock on his door made him wake up from his short reverie.

"Come in". His voice sounded harsh and even he could see that it was no longer the voice of a boy.

The silhouette of a woman appeared in front of his eyes. Her eyes were calm and comforting. She kneeled in front of him and took his hands into her own slowly rubbing them.

"You look tired."

He turned away from her. He could not stand seeing her worring about him.

"Do you want me to…"

"No. I just…I want to get some sleep." He didn`t want to sound so harsh but it was, just like she said, really tired. All that practice has dried even the last drop of energy out of him.

"I see. I think it is indeed better for you to get some rest. The Dark Lord will want to see you again tomorrow."

"I know."

She got up on her feet and headed for the door.

"Don't shut me out, Draco. Don't do this to yourself."

She looked one last time at his handsome profile. He was no longer a boy. He was becoming a man sooner than he should have. She had to do everything she could to stay close to him. He needed her. She needed him.

_She was running as if it was no tomorrow. She had seen them going deep into the woods. It was her last chance and she would not give up on him. No matter what he was saying she knew they will succeed. The cold of the night was piercing through her skin. She was getting tired and out of breath, but just when she thought she couldn't go on for long she saw him. His tall figure was standing in front of him. She stopped and felt like fainting. He always gave her this feeling. This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She had so many things she wanted to tell him but the moment she opened her mouth she started choking. She felt down onto the frozen ground grasping for air. Her eyes were looking out for him but he was nowhere to be seen. He had disapperead, leaving her alone…yet again._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hello, fellow readers! I want to thank each and every one of you who took time to read my story. I hope you guys will enjoy the story and stick with me until the end. Please feel free to comment and make any suggestions. That being said, let's get on reading :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing J. .

* * *

Hermione woke up all of a sudden looking scared and breathing uncontrollably. Her eyes were searching for a familiar figure in the dark but her mind could not make sense of what she was seeing. She could feel small drops of sweat going down her spine and the fear making her heart race at a fast pace.

"I have to stay calm. It was just a dream. Just that."

Hermione started taking deep breaths in order to calm herself. Once her eyes got used to the darkness in the room, she was able to take in the familiar surroundings. She was in her bed at Grimmauld Place. As she became more calm the memories of the previous night invaded her mind. They have been ambushed. Three of the members of the Order where nowhere to be found. Luckily, she has insisted that Harry would stay at home but she still had no news about Ron, Ginny and Neville. Why did they always have to be so stubborn? She didn't want to think of the worst. She knew they were strong, but the fear that she might not see them ever again was slowly taking place into her heart, seeing as the hours passed and none of them was back.

She looked over to Ginny`s bed. She wanted so much to talk to her right now. She was the only one who knew about her nightmare and could comfort her. At least this time wasn't that bad. Hermione would often wake up screaming and crying and Ginny was always there to soothe her. She has been having this dream for almost a year now. It began right after the death of Dumbledore when they moved into Grimmauld Place. At first she thought that it was all due to the pain and distress they all felt and that it would eventually stop. But it hadn't. On the contrary, it was getting even worse. Every time she would have this dream she would wake up feeling an unexplicable loss inside her which was growing bigger and bigger and was slowly wrapping around her soul. Hermione was starring in vain, thinking about the dream that was starting to haunt her, when she heard people mumbling down in the kitchen. A flicker of hope lit inside her and she rapidly got out of bed and headed down the stairs.

" Are you sure everyone else is safe?" The familiar voice of Ron made her heart jump of happiness.

"Ron!" She entered the kitchen and threw herself in Ron's arms.

" 'Mione. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Me too. I'm so happy that you are ok. All of you."

He was taking in her lavender smell. Oh, how he missed it and how he wished he could kiss her and keep her in his arms every single day. But he knew now it was not the time to torture himself with such thoughts. Sure she was happy to see him. After all they were best friends but he wanted so much more.

Hermione broke the hug quickly. She didn't know where they stood now and didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. She knew she had asked him for a break but couldn't quite realize why she had done it. It felt so…right to be with him but at the same time so not meant to be.

" Hey, what about me?"

Ginny abruptly interrupted them giving a small hug to Hermione.

" Oh, I'm so glad to see you too, Ginny. I've been so worried about you. If only you guys had listened to me."

" And there she goes again with the bossy attitude." Ron said in a mocking tone making them all giggle.

" She is right." The serious voice of Remus, who had just entered the kitchen, wiped the smiles on their faces. " We have to be more careful. We can't keep strolling down the streets like we used to. These are Death Eaters we are dealing with and trust me when I tell you that they will not have even the slightest remorse to kill you."

"We had no idea this is going to be a trap." Ron said in an excuse voice.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. We have to stop being so careless and start thinking things in advance. We cannot afford losing anymore people."

"He's right." Harry's voice sounded from across the room. He hadn't spoken since they all got back. Partly because he was feeling somehow guilty. Guilty that he had insisted on pursuing this track which had led his friends into their enemy's arms. "We have to be more cautios and more prepared. Next time…".

Harry didn't have the time to finish his sentence when Kingsley entered the kitchen looking all desperate and with a pale-white face.

"Out. We have to get out."

"Crucio!"

Draco was feeling as if his skin was being pierced by a hundred knives. He wanted to scream his lungs out but he knew that will bring him even more hours of "practice". He had learnt that all too well.

"Get up, Draco. Now."

The cold voice of Lord Voldemort was sending shivers down his spine. They have been practicing for almost five hours and he was feeling completely exhausted. Somehow he managed to pull himself up.

"Very well, Draco. You have improved. I'm pleased."

Draco looked into his Master's lifeless eyes without showing the least bit of emotion.

"Thank you, My Lord."

"Over the last year you have proved to be trust-worthy and I made sure of your preparation because I want to give you a very important task. I hope this time you will be able to complete it."

Draco knew that although he had gained the trust of Lord Voldemort he would not be forgiven anytime soon for that hesitation.

"You have nothing to worry, My Lord. I won't fail you again."

"Very well then. I want you to bring me the Mudblood."

"_No. Not her."_


End file.
